


Einstein's Waltz

by Ember_Hinote, WyrdWeaver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, M/M, Pining Matt, minor sheith, rocket science - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Hinote/pseuds/Ember_Hinote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdWeaver/pseuds/WyrdWeaver
Summary: The royal wedding between Princess Allura Von Altea of Brookansia and Actor and Historian Lotor Daibazaal is just a mere two months away when it occurs to the princess that one of her bridesmen cannot dance. Dr. Matthew Holt finds himself whisked away from his evenings sitting in front of television playing video games to attending ballroom dance classes in order to appease the bride. Rocket scientists are not meant to dance and this feeling of failure is unfamiliar to him. Matt finds himself stuck in private lessons with a strict Russian coach but maybe, just maybe, his lovely blue eyed partner can help him reach for the stars?





	1. Quick Step

Another day, another mission he can complete in Concluding Dream 18.

He can feel it in his bones now. If he just binge plays for another 16 hours or maybe space it out of a healthy week, he will be able to finish this game by the end of the month. That will time the ending perfect the final submissions for his new research project and a month until Allura’s wedding. It also means that he can start another game the next month and that was probably going to be the new Flame Sigil: History game. This follows his usual gaming schedule and routine, finish one game a month. Finish at least twelve games in a year. It is a great way to spend his time outside of work with the exception of the occasional hangout with his younger sister and their friends.

His feet ache from the involuntary torture that he just endured about twenty minutes ago at the dance studio. Matt picks up his controller and stretches out on his couch like a lazy cat. Maybe in a couple hours he will be fine again and not internally cursing the world about the torture that people call dancing. Do not get him wrong, he likes watching it – like Dancing with the Stars is nice – but doing it is something else completely. Dancing just wasn’t his thing and why couldn’t anybody see that? This is what he’s good at as well as technology. If anything, he really should be doing Shiro’s job for the wedding and not having to learn how to dance.

But how could he even consider saying no to Allura’s puppy eyes?  One look and the innocent question of asking him to be one of her bride’s men and he was a puddle. Matt wonders if it truly is wise for him to cave so easily to Allura’s wishes but it is her special day and she was kind of enough to request him to be part of it.

Plus there is also going to be an open bar at the wedding with fancy snacks so what’s not to love already?

In all honesty, he’s happy that she’s finally found someone that loves and appreciates her just as she should be. The distant memory of Allura colliding into her fiancé during a guest speaking opportunity of his that she tagged along for causes him to chuckle; who would think that something as simple as that would lead to one of the biggest events of the year. Matt can easily tell you that this never crossed his mind even once. But here he is now, his new pastel purple suit pressed and matching turquoise tie ready to go for the big day.

He is in the middle of facing off against this mission’s main monster when his phones begins to ring. Of course someone calls him now. If not during a high stress moment of a video game, then when he’s driving to or from work, Matt wonders why people think that either time are a good moment to contact him in any way, shape, or form. So in response, he turns his television’s volume up so that he cannot hear his phone and focus on the game in front of him. If he can just focus on this for the next two minutes in order to win, then he’ll call whoever it is back.

But his TV cuts out on him.

“NO!”

“Matt.”

 Oh no.

Matt Holt knows this voice better than most people unfortunately.

His hazel eyes slowly drag over from the empty television screen to where Dr. Takashi Shirogane, Ph. D in Astrophysics stood with the television cord in his hand. His expression is deadpan but Matt does not need to look at his face to know that Shiro’s disappointed or annoyed with him. Matt had spent four years as Shiro’s roommate, he’s done his time and society should be grateful for that.

Matt sighs, not putting down his controller, “I really regret giving you a copy of the key.”

“You’re about to really regret a lot of things,” retorts Shiro with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, with how awful today’s practice went, shouldn’t you be doing that instead of playing video games?”

“I should be doing a lot of things Shiro, now plug my TV back in.”

Shiro sighs. “Matt, you are a bride’s man for wedding for the Crown Princess of Brookansia, the biggest pop culture event of the year. There will hundreds, if not _thousands_ of cameras trained on you during this. Dancing is very important and _everybody_ has to be good at it!”

Matt puts down his controller and stares back at Shiro. “Says the guy who’s practically good at everything.”

“Obviously.”

“Except dying,” coughs Matt.

“Excuse me?”

Shiro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Look Matt, both Allura and I have discussed this at length and we think that you should take some actual dance lessons.”

“Why?” Matt gives Shiro a deadpan look. “I’m good enough.”

Shiro gives him the look right back.

* * *

_“Ow!”_

_“Sorry Pidge!”_

_“Matt,” Hunk gives him a shaky smile, “Maybe you should focus just a little more on your footwork.”_

_“I am!”_

_“Yeah,” scoffs Romelle, “He’s focusing on crushing our toes.”_

_Matt gives the blonde woman a pointed look. “Just because you’re the Maid of Honor doesn’t mean you can talk. You destroyed my toes last week!”_

_“I said I was sorry,” shrugs Romelle, “besides, you’re just salty that Allura is letting me make the big speech and not you.”_

_“I’ve known her longer!”_

_“Allura doesn’t want to hear your pun and meme speech at her wedding!”_

_“Okay you two!” orders Shiro while clapping his hands. “Enough arguing, we’ve got two months until this wedding, and sure we’re running out of toes for Matt to step on, but we can’t be arguing like this every time.”_

_It isn’t like he wasn’t trying to do his best at these dance practices, Matt just finds it difficult to coordinate both his left feet. He is much better at using his hands and brain than he is at coordinating his foot movements. Like sure, they can take him anywhere he needs to be but when it comes to moving with the grace and elegance that is required for this wedding, he’s not sure that they can do this. He is just getting frustrated at this point. Shay, Romelle, Hunk, and even Shiro are turning him down as practice partners due to sore toes and now he is pretty sure that Pidge is going to join their little group soon. He is running out of practice partners._

_Gosh he wishes he had Shiro’s job, less dancing and more dictating._

* * *

 

“…Okay, you might have a point….”

“Don’t I always.”

“Shut up Shiro.”

Shiro chuckles as he takes a brochure out of his pocket and hands it over to Matt. It is from a dance studio in town that he often passes by on his way to his favorite coffee shop. Apparently it is run by a pair of former professional dancers and one of the owners was a super hot dude from Russia, but those are just the rumors that he hears from the lab assistants. Sure Matt has been curious about going in and checking the place out, since dance is a good form of exercise after all. Gym days with Shiro were out of the question because that meant having his fragile masculinity bruised by both Shiro and his boyfriend and there was only so much bruising he could take.

“Allura and I saw this when we were getting coffee,” says Shiro, “They have classes after work and it fits perfectly into your schedule.”

“What about my video game time?”

“You can have video game time again _after_ Allura’s wedding.”

“You suck Shiro.”

“You wish Matt.”

Matt rolls his eyes at the lame comeback just as his phone began to chime again. He quickly grabs it and sees that it’s a new text from Allura.

**Allura:** Matt. Shiro’s probably not doing a good job of convincing you to take dance lessons.

**Allura:** But you have to now. It’s an order from the Princess of Brookansia. You’re taking dance lessons.

**Matt:** First off, you’re no Princess of mine.

**Allura:** HEY!

**Matt:** Who do you think taught Pidge the line?

**Matt:** Second, you’re lucky that you’re a strong and powerful human being and that I respect you for it.

“Fine,” sighs Matt as he looks up from his phone. “I’ll take lessons.”


	2. Waltz

So the lab assistants turn out to be right.

The dance studio was owned by a rather handsome Russian man and his husband who were spectacular dancers. When he first enters the studio he is greeted by couples gracefully making their way across the floor. However, there was one particular dancer that caught Matt’s attention. He was about as tall as Matt with long graceful limbs, caramel tanned skin, and the brightest blue eyes that Matt’s ever seen. The dancer was moving along with a lovely young woman and Matt cannot help but stare as the two make their way around the room with an ethereal grace.

“Uhm, excuse me?” Matt quickly tunes back into this universe and looks over to see a particular handsome Japanese man looking back at him with a gentle smile. “Are you here for dance lessons?”

“Uh-yeah,” stammers Matt nervously, “I need to sign up for dance lessons.”

“Oh you need to?” chuckles the man, “What’s the occasion?”

“A friend of mine is getting married and I’m a bride’s man who can’t dance without breaking someone’s toes,” groans Matt in embarrassment.

The Japanese man reaches over and pats him gently on the shoulder. “Now, now, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Dancing can be hard and dancing at a wedding is even harder some times. Now let’s get you signed up.”

He’s quick to sign up for the Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday classes. He figures that taking so many classes a week will keep Shiro and Allura off his back. Yes it eats into his video game schedule and some of his extra research time but it’s something he is willing to give up just to get those two off of his back for maybe two seconds about his lack of dancing skills. He knows that Allura wants them all to learn how to waltz but there was also something called a lindy hop that she wanted them to learn. That second one was going to be the biggest challenge since he knew that most of his friends now have bruised shins because of it.

Great.

Now he has to worry about the possibility of breaking his partner’s toes as well as their shins!

“So how are lessons going?” asks Shiro one day over coffee.

Their research schedules finally lined up so Matt had a little time to meet with his best friend for some coffee. Aside from the wedding practices, this was the most that Matt has seen Shiro in the past three months. Usually one or the other was stuck working late or early that text messages were their go to hangout as opposed to meeting face to face.

This also decreased significantly when Shiro began dating Keith a hot headed combustion engineer that looked like he could bring a knife to a gunfight and win. Not that Matt was complaining as he liked Keith but it ate into his friendship time with Shiro.

“They’re,” Matt thinks about it for a second, “Okay….”

Practices were not bad per se. Matt finds himself switching partners with each lesson because someone else fears his two left feet. He finds himself profusely apologizing before and after every single lesson to his new partner only to be glared at as a result of the injuries that occur during practice. It has only been a week and Matt find himself lonely without a partner due to everyone else’s desire to not work with him. This is definitely not going to help his case to Allura and Shiro at all.

Another downside to these practices is that the beautiful stranger is often there and dancing as well. He either comes in during Matt’s lessons or righter after Matt finishes up to see the annoyance if each of his partner. Sometimes, he feels the stranger’s eyes watching him as he fails all over the floor and wonders if the guy pity’s his two left feet? Or maybe he’s enjoying the free show while inwardly laughing at Matt?

He swears that dancing was created just to torture rocket scientist like him.

It is the start of another week of failure and another angry partner when Viktor, the handsome Russian coach, makes his way over to him. Something that Matt learned quickly was that Viktor is a very strict coach but also, very flexible. He is also a pretty silly one who often brings his pet poodle, Makkachin, to the dance studio to entertain the waiting dancers.  

"Matt," sighs Viktor as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I am not sure that these public practices are going to benefit you, especially with your current time constraints."

"But they have to!" argues Matt weakly, wanting to vanish into thin air. His current practice dance partner is glaring daggers at him from stepping on her toes. "I only have two months until the wedding."

"Ah, Ah," tuts Viktor, "I did not tell you to give up. I just told you that public practices will not benefit you." A wide smile forms on the Russian's face. "I am suggesting that you take private lessons and then maybe my husband will be able to assist us."

Matt looks at the ice eyed Russian skeptically at the suggestion. Private lessons? Did he really have time for those? It is already hard enough for him to squeeze in the Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday public lessons into his schedule but private lessons?

"But," begins Matt, "I'm not sure."

"Nonsense," says Viktor with a cheerful grin, "Lance," he waves over at the caramel skinned beauty that had caught Matt's attention as soon as he walked in. "Come here please."

Matt watches as Lance releases his current partner's hands and walk over to him and Viktor and his breath catches in his throat. Each step he takes is elegant and precise; as if the other man were walking on air and not on the same Earth he was on. Lance’s blue eyes remind him of all the times he finds himself observing Neptune. He wants to continue staring into those eyes and learn ever single twinkle in them as he has the stars in the universe.

“Matt, this is Lance,” Lance waves at him with a cheerful smile and his stomach is instantly in knots. “He started about a month before you and has becoming one of my best dancers.”

“Stop it Viktor,” chuckles Lance as he playfully swats the Russian man’s arm. “I’m not that good.”

“He has also been looking for a practice partner for private lessons,” continues Viktor, ignoring Lance’s comment. “And I believe that you two would be a good match for each other.”

“What?” Both Lance and Matt look at each other in shock as the word leaves their lips.

“But we don’t even know each other,” says Matt, though he would not mind getting to know Lance, “Are you sure that it would be a good idea to just stick us together in private lessons?”

“Nonsense,” chuckles Viktor with his cheery grin. “Yuuri and I have already looked at your submitted schedules and you both have Tuesdays and Thursdays off, so we can conduct the lessons then. Besides, Lance’s skills might just rub off on your lack thereof and you can become a better dancer that way.”

Matt does not know whether or not he should be grateful or insulted. Though this would be a great way to get to know Lance but was this actually a good idea? Ah, screw it. Shiro and Keith always told him to either go big or go home. He looks between Lance and Viktor for a second before looking Viktor directly in the eye.

“I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...really sorry about the whole thing about daily updates and I haven't updated in about 3 days. Grad school and other commitments have been kicking me around (don't worry, WyrdWeaver has gotten on to me about relaxing so I've heard it all).   
> BUT NOT TO WORRY! I AM MAKING AN EFFORT; I PROMISE!
> 
> And also yes, Yuri on Ice allusions. 
> 
> Next chapter will probably go up tomorrow, especially since my schedule is not AS BUSY as the past few days. Thank you to everybody who has kudosed and commented, you all are really awesome. I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic!


	3. Fox Trot

If you look up the word failure in the dictionary, you will find a picture of Matt dancing.

At least, that was what Pidge had submitted to Urban Dictionary last week and now Matt’s lab assistants tease him at work because of that. He was quick in fixing that though with assigning them some of their least favourite tasks. Matt is typically known as the favourite and the fairest boss but he knew when to put his foot down and with all the dancing in his life now, his foot is coming down hard.

“I am so sorry Lance!”

Lance chuckles and offers him a small smile. “No, no, don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”

“I literally knocked you into pole.”

“It’s fine,” replies Lance as he tries to calm Matt down, “I’m in one piece so it’s okay.”

Both Viktor and Yuuri were now teaching them how to perform both the waltz and the lindy hop for the wedding and Matt honestly felt sorry for everyone involved. With the exception of Viktor right now based off Yuuri’s yelling, apparently it was Viktor and some guy named Chris’ fault that there was a steel pole in the middle of the dance floor. Sure he saw it when he first walked into the private studio but did not think much of it until he accidently swung Lance into it.

Apparently beautiful blue eyed guy’s name was Lance McClain and he is also one of the sweetest people that Matt has ever met. With Lance, he is only doing lessons on Tuesday and Thursday though they are much longer now. Matt’s stepped on Lance’s toes and knocked him into the mirrors so many times, that most of his previous partners would probably be planning his death right now and cursing him to high heaven but Lance doesn’t. Lance just laughs it off and holds out his hand to Matt.

“Let’s give it another go,” says Lance patiently as he takes Matt’s left hand and moves Matt’s right hand on to his back. “Now I trust you to lead us through this.”

“You’ve already seen my leading already,” grumbles Matt.

“It could use some work,” chuckles Lance as they begin to move once more, “Alright. Step, together. Step, together. Step, together. You’re getting it Matt!”

But that one bit of excitement causes Matt to rush a step and he find his foot on top of Lance’s once again. Lance winces and Matt quickly lets go and pulls back from his partner.

“Ow,” whimpers Lance softly before offering Matt another soft smile. “Steel toed boots?”

“I AM SO SORRY!”

“It’s fine,” chuckles Lance as he waves his hand, “I just wasn’t expecting to see those here in a dance hall.”

“I rushed over here from work,” replies Matt sheepishly, “and forgot to change shoes on my way over.”

“Don’t worry about it;” continues Lance as he takes Matt’s hands and moves them back into position once more, “It’s not the worst thing that’s happened to my toes.”

“Why are you such a nice person?” whines Matt.

Seriously, Matt was starting to wonder what he did to honestly deserve meeting Lance? He remembers when he had been so swamped last week with meetings as well as programming and reprogramming the newest additions to the Saturn rover. He has been working on this rover for the past 2 years and with how hectic his life has been recently, he forgot to eat lunch. Then when it came time for his dance lessons, he was starving but here came Lance to his rescue. Apparently Lance had a chef friend who had given him a whole box of sandwiches he was flavor testing and Lance split them with him. Whenever he needed something, Lance always seemed to have it and never seemed to get angry or annoyed whenever Matt stepped on his toes.

* * *

“I don’t deserve him Shiro!” whines Matt over the phone to his best friend with a glass of white wine in hand. “He’s just so nice!”

“Yeah, you might be right.”

“SHIRO!”

“What????”

“You’re supposed to say that I do deserve him!”

“Matt, you’re my best friend and honesty is something I really value in our friendship so I’m telling you exactly how I see it,” Matt is pouting while he hears Shiro sigh. “Matt quit pouting.”

“How did you know?”

“You just told me and I know you,” retorts Shiro, “But whoever this guy is, he’s too good for you.”

* * *

“Are you okay Matt?” asks Lance as Matt is stretching for their dance lesson, “You seem a little more tense than usual.”

“It’s nothing,” sighs Matt, “Just a long night of arguing with my best friend.”

Lance nods his head in understanding. “Yeah I hate those days, but he’ll probably come around right?”

“Probably,” replies Matt.

Today’s practice is hardly any different than their other practices but today Matt’s a little more frustrated with everything. How could dancing be so hard? It was literally moving your feet in a particular pattern and somehow his brain cannot communicate that pattern to his feet! Then when he can successfully communicate that pattern to his feet, why is his success rate only 33%? It should definitely be higher now that he’s had a month of practice! The wedding is practically around the corner and he’s going to make a major fool of himself in front of god knows how many people?!

“Matt,” begins Viktor, “Are you alright?”

“Not sure,” huffs Lance.

“Now take a deep breath,” adds Yuuri, “Relax, this isn’t rocket science.”

“I wish it were rocket science!” says Matt loudly in frustration. “Because if it were rocket science then I could freaking do it!”

“Well that’s new,” chuckles Lance.

“If anything,” begins Matt again, “this is drug science! I don’t get it! That stuff’s hard!”

“Okay, I’m gonna have to stop you there,” cuts Lance, surprising Matt, “as a pharmaceutical scientist, dancing is definitely much easier than what I do.”

Matt just stares at Lance in shock as the handsome guy continues to talk but none of the words ever make it to his ears.

“Wait,” says Matt, “You’re a scientist too?”

Lance looks at him in surprise. “Out of everything I just said that’s what you pick up on?”

“Well…I wasn’t really paying attention….”

“No worries,” chuckles Lance, “And yeah, I’m a pharmaceutical chemist.”

Before Lance could say anything more, Matt is gone with the door to the private dance hall swinging behind him.

“Matt…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I finally got around to remembering to post...again. I'm really sorry guys, just been really busy! But hey! We're going to do something special this chapter. 
> 
> I'm going to highlight one of the partners I worked with during the unofficial latte bang and the first one is one of my artists, Keith at http://doodlesfromjupiter.tumblr.com/ Though we got paired up late in the game, it has been so much fun working with Keith and they have been incredibly patient with me (even when I am very slow to reply to messages). If you haven't go check out their piece for Einstein's Waltz, it is fantastic!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment or a kudos as it makes both mine and WyrdWeaver's days that much more awesome and we wish you a wonderful day!


	4. Cha Cha

“So let me get this straight,” says Shiro.

“It’s not,” whines Matt as he downs his drink.

“Not now Matt,” groans Shiro into his beer, “this guy had a rebuttal your rocket scientist comment.”

“Yup.”

“And he’s a pharmaceutical chemist.”

“Yeeeaaahhhhh….”

“And you ran out of dance lessons?”

“Pretty much.”

“You are a disaster gay.”

Matt’s forehead hits the bar counter. “I know….”

“I swear,” sighs Shiro, “Either you ask this guy out or I’m setting you up with Keith’s best friend.”

Matt looks up at Shiro, “Keith has a friend?”

Shiro gives Matt a slightly annoyed shove. “I don’t get it either as all they do is argue but apparently they’re best friends.”

“Is he cute?”

“I’m not sure.”

Matt sighs, “But weren’t you also the one who told me that this guy is way too good for me?”

Shiro takes a sip of his beer. “That’s true, but at this point, just give a try.”

So begins Matt’s newest project – aside from his beloved Saturn Rover – asking Lance out on a date. During his time at the bar with Shiro, the astrophysicist gave him a couple tips in how to ask a guy out, especially if he was a being extra stupid. Though Matt would normally argue the extra stupid part – because he earned his PhD with just as much blood, sweat, and tears as Shiro did goshdangit – he has to admit that Shiro has a point.

**Tip # 1: Bring him his favorite anything**

That is a lot simpler said than done. Matt has now been dancing with Lance for a little over a month and he could not really remember if he asked if Lance had a favourite anything. Sure they talked to each other during lessons but Matt honestly spent most of his time staring at Lance’s blue eyes and graceful physique if anything. But now that Matt actually thought about it, Lance did wear blue a lot. Almost all of the shirts he wore to lessons were blue with the exception of one red one that apparently his best friend had bought him for his birthday.

Yeah, okay. He can work with blue, but blue what? He looks over at his phone and suddenly a light bulb goes off in his mind.

“PIDGE I NEED YOUR HELP!!!

“Urgh,” groans his little sister, “What is it you disaster gay?”

“Why does everyone call me that?”

“Because you are one,” retorts Pidge dully, “So what’s up?”

“I’m trying to ask this guy out on a date,” begins Matt.

“Is it the same guy that you’ve been talking to Shiro about? The one you’re in dance lessons with?”

“Yeah that one.”

“Get him cupcakes,” replies Pidge plainly.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, go to Hunk’s restaurant or call Hunk tonight and ask if either he or Shay can do you a favor and make you some cupcakes.”

“Huh,” hums Matt as he thinks about it. Cupcakes are food. People like food. Most people like sweets. He cannot see how this plan can fail, it seems good. “Thanks sis.”

“Anytime loser, go get him!”

Pidge quickly hangs up after that and he dials Hunk’s number.

“So you want cupcakes?”

“How did you know?”

Hunk chuckles and Matt can hear the sound of bowls moving. “Pidge and Shiro let me know. How does vanilla and chocolate marble sound?”

“With blue icing?”

A hearty laugh comes from the man. “Of course! We’re rooting for you Matt!”

The next day Matt heads over to Hunk’s restaurant after work in order to pick up the cupcakes.  In his mind, there is definitely no way that this plan can fail him. It is all simple. All he has to do is pick up the cupcakes, take them to his house, keep them in the fridge, bring them with him to work, and then bring them to dance lesson tomorrow afternoon. It is a simple plan and there is definitely no way that this plan can fail him.

“Oh! Hey Matt!”

Error. Matt.exe has stopped functioning.

To Matt’s surprise, standing right in front of him is Lance and my god does he look good in a suit. Matt is pretty sure that it is also tailored with how every piece of the storm grey suit hang on to Lance’s body. It does a great job in bringing out the color of his eyes.

“Oh hey Lance,” replies Matt as he makes his way up to the bar counter, “What brings you here?”

“Dude,” laughs Lance, “Everybody knows that the Yellow Lion is the best restaurant in the country, why would I not be here?”

“Well…uh…you have a point.”

“Besides,” Lance winks at him, “I know the owner.”

Matt does a double take a looks at Lance in surprise. “You know Hunk too?”

“Yeah,” nods Lance, “We used to room with each other when he was still in culinary school.”

“Oh,” Matt laughs nervously upon hearing that, “So do you come here often?”

**Tip # 2: Be confidant**

Matt is not sure how that is going to happen now that he knows that Lance has been in a similar social circle as him. Lance knows Hunk so he must also know Pidge. That little devil, Pidge must have known this the entire time and kept it secret from him! Younger siblings suck sometimes.

But confidence, he can do that right? That is something he oozes with, maybe?

Lance smiles sheepishly at him. “Not as often as I would like too,” sighs Lance, “More often than not, I’m way too busy to visit Hunk.”

“That sucks,” nods Matt in agreement. “Well, the food here is fantastic.”

“It is.”

“I heard that Hunk is going to be releasing a new menu soon,” adds Matt as he quickly began looking at every corner of the room instead of Lance’s face. “So how about we try it out as soon as it’s released?”

Lance gives him a confused look. “But don’t you go to Hunk’s tasting parties?”

**Tip # 3: Don’t panic.**

Too late.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh….”

“Ah! Dr. Holt!” says a cheerful voice, “Here are your-OH NO!”

The sound of plate breaking echoes in the restaurant as blue icing drips from Matt’s light brown hair. Lance is looking at him with wide eyes and his jaw slightly dropped. The world go absolutely silent for Matt as his brain starts going into overdrive. What should he do now? The cupcakes were now on him and available to give to Lance. Matt takes him thumb and swipes some of the blue icing off his cheek and tastes it.

“Huh,” hums Matt, “lemon flavor.”

“Are you okay?” asks Lance in concern as he grabs a napkin.

“Yeah I’m fine,” replies Matt before chuckling. “This icing really blue me away!”

Lance quickly stops and looks at Matt in surprise. “Did you really just?”

“Maybe…?”

Lance is cracking up in front of him and it’s the best feeling in Matt’s life. Sure, it is to his own expense but at least Lance is happy right now. Besides, it could be so much worse, right? Maybe it’ll just be better if he just goes with this. What’s the worst that can happen?

“So what’s a stud muffin like you doing in a place like this?” Matt winks and hopes that he doesn’t look too stupid.

“Oh my gosh,” Lance is practically choking on his laughter. “Please don’t do that again or you’ll make me regret everything.”

Matt looks at Lance with wide eyes, “Huh?”

Lance reaches into his pocket and takes out to tickets to the new shark exhibit at the aquarium. Matt’s jaw drops in shock as his brain tries to reboot and get him functioning again. Maybe he’ll need to hard reset after this.

“I was hoping you’d come with me to the exhibit on Saturday,” says Lance, “like a date?”

“I-uh-I”

“I mean, you can say no, that’s fine too.”

“I’ll go!” says Matt quickly before smiling at the handsome man in front of him. “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I actually remembered to update on time this time! But yay! Our boys are finally gonna go out on their date and I am so excited!  
> Also that news though! Season 8 coming out on December 14th!! Who's also so hyped about this?!?  
> But moving on!! This chapter I'm going to highlight the first artist I was partnered with during the Latte bang, Milan at http://refinedgluttony.tumblr.com/They have been so helpful in talking through story lines and particular scenes with me when WyrdWeaver was really busy. Milan is so incredibly kind and patient with my writer's block; I cannot thank them enough. I hope you all go check out their other artwork. 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment or a kudos if you liked this story and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	5. Mambo

“This is going to be so much fun!” cheers Lance excitedly as they make it through the gates of the aquarium.

Matt nods before taking a picture of Lance. “Yeah it is!”

Lance soon leans on the bar and does a duck face over the shoulder to Matt. “Did you get my good side?”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t have a bad side,” chuckles Matt as he follows after the younger man.

Seeing Lance running about like this was a refreshing difference from when he would see Lance at dance practice. During those hours, Lance was a thing of grace and beauty that he had the unfortunate duty of bruising because of his own lack of coordination. But seeing Lance out here, there was just an entirely different energy about it. Lance was more fun and carefree here. He was a breath of fresh air, a gentle breeze that desired to pull him along for the adventure.

“Hey Matt,” Lance has stuck his face through a hole in a mermaid cut out, “How do I look?”

“Like a beautiful sea princess,” replies Matt as he continues taking pictures.

“Well if I’m a sea princess, does that make you my prince charming?”

Matt takes a dramatic knee in front of him. “Oh but I am just a humble man, milady. Thou musn’t waste precious oxygen on me.”

They end up nearly dying of laughter before having to move on to actually viewing the fish. Matt actually begins to understand why so many physicians’ offices have fish tanks now, they are strangely calming. He feels more at peace watching as the multicolored fish and other sea creatures swim by without a care in the world. He honestly begins to wonder what life is like as a fish before quickly shaking his head and chasing that thought away.

“I love aquariums,” says Lance suddenly, his voice soft and gentle, like a winter blanket. “My cousin and I would often go to them together as children until our uncle finally got her a huge home aquarium so he wouldn’t have to worry about us.”

“Your cousin?”

“Yeah,” sighs Lance before looking at Matt sadly. “We used to spend every day together, more often than not in front of the aquarium. She was like a sister to me.” Lance then looks away and a soft smile plays at his lips. “Well…she still is but we don’t spend as much time together anymore.”

“Is it because of work?”

Lance chuckles, “Sorta.”

“Sorta?”

“She and I have very different destinies,” answers Lance, “She has always been the type of person to come out on top and take charge while I’m more of the support guy.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” shrugs Matt as he looks back at the fish tank. “That reminds me of a close friend of mine, you know Shiro?”

“Dr. Takashi Shirogane?”

“Yeah, him,” Matt sighs, “He’s always been Mister Perfect, ever since we were kids and I’ve always tried to catch up to him.” Matt frowns slightly. “It sucks to be reminded of that sometimes but,” he looks back at Lance, “Being the support guy is the best role.”

“It is?”

“Yeah,” nods Matt, “That means you’re the confidant, the right hand man. If Mister Perfect ever needs to hide the fact that he’s not so perfect, you’re the guy he’ll go to.” Matt think about it for a second. “Well unless he’s dating someone and then forgets the bros before hoes rule.”

“Keith is not ‘ho’ so you take that back.”

“You know Keith?”

Lance looks at him oddly. “Yeah, Keith Kogane’s my best friend, a combustion engineer.” Matt can’t help but snort at that while Lance frowns. “What’s so funny?!”

“Oh my gosh,” Matt bursts into laughter. “Shiro’s threatened to set me up with Keith’s best friend so many times if I didn’t ask you out and you’re Keith’s best friend!”

Lance takes a moment to think about it for a second before a smile forms on his face.

“Well, I guess those two know what they’re talking about after all.”

The pair continues to wander around the aquarium – hand in hand – in silence. Every now and then Lance would point out a particularly interesting fish and they would chase after it the best that they could until they couldn’t. Once they finally got to the shark exhibit, Matt takes a couple silly photos of Lance pretending to be caught in the jaws of an ancient Megalodon before he’s dragged in for a couple selfies as well.

When they finally make it to the shark tunnel, Lance is just absolutely giddy. All around them blue sharks – apparently his favourites – are swimming around them in a hypnotizing circle. Matt takes a couple more pictures of Lance as well as himself before finally setting against a hand railing. It was now or never. 

“Hey Lance,” Matt swallows the nervousness built up in his throat.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering,” Matt takes Lance’s hand. “Please be my date to Princess Allura’s wedding?”

Lance looks at him with wide eyes before an almost guilty expression forms on his face and dread begins to bubble in his stomach. Oh no. Matt almost doesn’t even want to look at Lance when he sees this.

“Well,” says Lance softly, “Uhm, about that....”

“Yeah?”

“I’m actually pretty busy that weekend,” replies Lance sympathetically, “I can’t really attend the wedding but I’ll be the surrounding area if you want to hang out outside of it?”

“Uh…sure….”

“I’m sorry Matt.”

“No, it’s fine.”

That night Matt finds himself crying in a bar with Shiro patting him on the back as the drinks kept on flowing though he is pretty sure it’s just water now.

“Shirrrooooo he said nooooooo I'm gonna be alone foreeevvvvveeerrrrrrr!!!!!!”

“There, there,” says Shiro with an awkward smile, “It’s alright Matt. He did say he was busy.”

“But he didn’t wanna go with me to the biggest thing evvveeerrrrr!!!!”

“He probably has his reasons.”

“Nobody loves me Shiro!!!!”

“Bartender, can I please have another shot of vodka?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my lovely beta, WyrdWeaver. They've helped me plan and write most of the stories that have been posted and a couple that are works in progress. Without their help and patience, none of this would be a reality and even if they were, they would definitely not be the same quality. WyrdWeaver is my best friend and definitely someone who deserves all the thanks in the world.
> 
> But yeah, poor Matt! He's been rejected by his lovely Lance...or has he? I really feel for Shiro, been in that position before and it really sucks. Ah well, don't worry Shiro! Things get better. 
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos or a comment! It really makes our days!


	6. Viennese Waltz

There was no denying that Matt was a little salty after Lance’s denial. But it was not a complete “no” to his relief. Lance still wanted to be with him, just not at the wedding. Though he really wished that Lance would go with him to the wedding, how could he show off the sweet dance lessons without his best partner?

“Matt,” says Pidge, her voice laced with annoyance. “Stop pouting and start fixing your tie.”

“I’m not pouting,” retorts Matt as he gives the turquoise tie another tug.

“Dude,” says Hunk as he fixes his own tie, “You are pouting.”

“Oh shut up Hunk,” retorts Matt.

“Pouting like that isn’t good for your skin, Matt,” huffs Pidge, “it’ll give you early wrinkles and make you look like an old man, like Shiro.”

“I’m not that old, Pidge,” sighs Shiro as he gently elbows the girl.

“Could have fooled me.”

“Please everyone,” says Shay as she tries to keep their voices down as they all get ready for the red carpet. “We have to be Allura’s polite and proper friends. We can’t argue like that now.”

How could this not be a red carpet event with who Allura was marrying? Dr. Lotor Daibazaal was not only famous in the fields of anthropology and history, he was an A-list actor who starred in tons of big films and won numerous awards. All the major guests – and especially the bride and groom’s parties – were supposed to walk down the red carpet as they were being announced in front of the paparazzi and news channels trying to capture the event.

“Place everyone,” says Romelle to the group as she gives her pastel purple dress a final tug. “Look sharp!”

_“Now introducing the Bride’s party!”_

_“First up is Dr. Takashi Shirogane, an astrophysicist that has written multiple books and theories concerning white holes and the possibility of alternate dimensions. He is currently the primary consultant for hit TV series, Voltron! He is one of the wedding planners for this event. With him is his current boyfriend, Keith Kogane, who is the combustion engineer responsible for tonight’s firework show!”_

_“Next we have Manuia Garrett, chef and owner of the popular Lion restaurant lions with his flagship eatery being the Yellow Lion. Chef Garrett is responsible for all the food served at the wedding while his fiancée, Shay LaGrand, crafted the happy couple’s wedding cake!”_

_“Now we have the sibling power pair. Katie Holt is the CEO of Gunderson Incorporated, a major tech company that has supplied all the wedding’s technological equipment as well as the Rover Emerald Edition drones that will be capturing today’s big event. She is the world’s youngest self made multi billionaire”_

_“With her today is her elder brother, Dr. Matthew Holt, the aerospace engineer behind the up and coming Saturn Rover. Dr. Holt is the one responsible for setting up the royal couple for their first date and continues to serve as trusted adviser to the couple.”_

_“Finally we have the Maid of Honor, Lady Romelle Gardenia, Princess Allura’s best friend and top designer. Her designs have graced the likes of Fashion week in New York, Paris, and Milan. She was the primary consultant to the outfits worn by the wedding party today.”_

Once they all make it across the red carpet after having to stop and pose for multiple photos, they finally relax. So the first of many difficult challenges ahead of them was now over and they could relax a little as they watched the royal guests make their way down the carpet. In all honesty, Matt did not particularly care for any of the royal guests until one particular person began to make his way down the carpet.

_“Introducing Princess Allura’s cousin and the second wedding planner, Viscount Dr. Lance McClain, a biochemist who has recently discovered the cure for cancer and is currently working on understanding how certain diets are said to cure other ailments.”_

“Holy Shit,” whispers Matt as Lance grew closer and closer before being whisked away to a different area where the other royals were being kept. “He’s royalty!?”

“Nobility,” corrects Pidge.

“Yeah,” nods Hunk, “Lance is pretty low key about it so he’s able to go out and explore without the constant fear of the media, unlike Allura. Heck most of the time, he’s just known as our friend Lance.”

“That’s why he couldn’t be my date,” whispers Matt as they are soon corralled and being moved to another location as the wedding was getting ready to start.

And what a beautiful wedding it was.

Allura’s down was absolutely stunning. She looked as if she were an angel from Heaven that decided to take pity on their pathetic mortal lives and grace them with her presence. Seeing her standing at the altar with Lotor was just a magical experience and there was not a dry eye in the house as the vows were being read. As much as they all – with the exception of Hunk and Shay – would love to say they did not cry, they would be lying. A bubble machine activated as the newly married couple began to exit the chapel together as the guest began to toss flower petals at them, wishing them good luck in their marriage and for years to come.

Matt soon finds himself seated in the table behind the bride and groom as part of the wedding party with a plate of Hunk’s best work in front of him and Shay’s gorgeous wedding cake not too far away from them. For the most part, everyone has already taken to the dance floor and he was left alone with a glass of champagne in hand.

“See what I meant by busy?” Matt looks up to see Lance standing in front of him with a goofy smile on his face.

Lance is dressed to the nines in a beautifully tailored turquoise suit with golden buttons and a pastel purple cravat. On his lapel was the royal coat of arms for Brookansia as a decorative for being a close family member to the royal family.

“I can see now Lance,” chuckles Matt, “Shiro’s a dirty liar and why didn’t you tell me?”

“To be honest,” says Lance, “I really don’t like this royal fan fair, I rather just be a normal guy, it’s more fun.”

“Huh,” hums Matt.

They are silent for a second, both swirling their champagne flutes before Lance places his down on the table and offers Matt his hand.

“As a Viscount of Brookansia, it would be a major insult if I did not partake in use of the royal dance floor,” says Lance, “So would you do the great honor of joining me?”

Matt’s eyes dart between Lance’s own eyes and the offered hand before him before he finally grabs it as a playful smile forms on his lips.

“Can’t have that happening,” chuckles Matt as he quickly moves and now has Lance in a deep dip, a brilliant red blush forming on the Viscount’s cheeks. “Wouldn’t want to put our dance lessons to waste, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end of this journey and I cannot say thank you enough to all of you who have read all the way through! This was so much fun to write and I cannot say thank you enough to my team who helped put this together. Big round of applause to my artists Milan at refinedgluttony and Keith at drops of jupiter. Also special thanks to my wonderful beta, WyrdWeaver. But most of all, thank you all for reading and I will hopefully get to see you all again in another work!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! We're back with our OTP! This is definitely part of the unofficial Latte bang and I am so excited to share this with you all! During this time, WyrdWeaver and I have had the honour of working with two absolutely wonderful artists: Milan at http://refinedgluttony.tumblr.com/ and Keith at http://doodlesfromjupiter.tumblr.com/ They are incredibly and have produced just absolutely amazing art and I can go on and on about how fantastic these two are! Be sure to check out their tumblrs and their other art because it's all just FANTASTIC! 
> 
> This will be updating daily so I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a comment or a kudos! It really means a lot to all of us and I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
